When Doves Cry
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Complete! There's finally a girl at Eden Hall that has the power to pull Connie and Guy apart, the only problem is it's Connie she's got her eyes on.
1. Hi, I'm Kory

** Place the same disclaimer as everyone else has here.**  
~I'm using my character from Hear no evil See no evil, Kory Montel as the OC in this story, because she's now my favorite creation.~  
I guess if you're reading this story, you're a fan of the Mighty Ducks. But I'm sure it would be safe to say, you've never heard of me. My names Kory Montel, I'm a seventeen year old Junior at Eden Hall and I'm the reason, that the worlds greatest romance, didn't last. Go ahead and hate me, I'm use to it by now. I still walk around on egg shells around the Ducks, even if they say I'm forgiven. I know better, I know I broke the unbreakable, sunk the unsinkable and ruined the one thing that they could all count not to change. I'm the enemy.  
  
How I did it, I'm not sure. I mean, I'm not saying I'm a bad catch or anything. I've been told I'm attractive, I'm average height, my eyes are kind of aqua and my hair's the color of caramel (not quite brown not quite blonde). I'm talented and friendly, I try to be a good listener and talker. And it's not like everything was fairy tale perfect of Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine before I came around, it's just I didn't even want to get in the middle. Sure I liked Connie, but I never wanted to come between them, I never even told her how I felt. I just don't get it.  
  
I walked into my new dorm room, a week before school started Junior year, to find this really pretty brunette sitting at her desk, tapping her pencil in rhythm with the CD that was playing. I stood there watching her for a few minutes, trying to count the taps of the pencil. She was wearing a hockey jersey that said Germaine across the back and I wandered if that was her last name. The rooming board had conveniently forgot to tell the name of my roommate, or even if we shared any interest. From the look of it though, we didn't, I was not and still into hockey.  
  
"Jesus, I didn't even hear you come in." She said, with a smile.  
  
She had a really pretty smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kory, Kory Montel." I stuck my hand out to her, and as she took it I noticed her grip was firm and strong but her skin was soft.  
  
"I'm Connie Moreau, it's nice to meet you." She got out of her chair and crossed the room, turning her stereo off. "So Kory, I detect a bit of an accent, where are you from?"   
  
"All over." I answered "I'm a military brat, my dad's a Marine."  
  
"Really? That's nifty. I've never been out of Minnesota, well with exception of the Good Will games, we went to California."  
  
"We?" I asked putting down the duffel bag that was hanging from my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, me and my hockey team. We were team USA a few years ago." She sits down on the bed that I assumed was hers since it had sheets on it and pulled out a photo album from underneath it. "Here, come see."  
  
I walked over toward the bed and sat down beside her. The album was huge, and was broken into sections that had those tabs things like in a notebook so you know what subject to open to. One read Peewees, another said USA and the rest went consecutively in school years, only Freshmen and Sophomore being filled.  
  
The first page in the section she opened to held a picture of a group of thirteen year old kids with gold medal around their necks and huge smiles on their faces. Connie was in the front row sandwiched between two blondes, one a blue eyed guy the other a green eyed girl. The boy was cute by most people's standards but not my type and the girl was pretty but she seemed sort of tough. I wasn't into to tough chicks. Plus Connie, she was physically the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, so my assessment of Julie may have been unfair, since anyone would look less attractive standing near Connie.  
  
"Wow, you all look really close." I stated as she turned the page.  
  
"We are, some of us have been friends since we were in diapers." Then came the answer to the unasked question, on the next page was a picture of just her and the blonde boy. "That's my boyfriend Guy."  
  
"He looks nice."  
  
She sighed and closed the book, putting it down.  
"He is sometimes, everyone says he's whipped. I dunno if I'd say that, but we've been seeing each other since we were like nine."  
  
I nodded.  
"So how come you're not rooming with that Julie chick?"  
  
"I was last year, but we ran into some problems. I'm a complete slob, Julie is a neat freak. Other then loving hockey, I'm pretty girly, Jules is lifts weights and stuff. Then there was the obstacle of her wanting to use the room when her boyfriend Scooter visited from college and me not wanting to have to hang out in Guy's room. We had this big fight at the end of last year, landing us in this situation. Tell me about you."  
  
"Let me think. Well… I play the violin, swing dance, am almost completely deaf and know six ways to kill a man with my bare bands." I told her in one breath.  
  
"Wait, back up. You're deaf?"  
  
"Seventy percent."  
  
"Then how do you know what I'm saying?"  
  
"I can read lips, so you better not try talking about me, when you think I'm to far to hear you, cuz I don't need to." I grinned.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'll have to keep that in mind. So what are your feelings about hockey, do you play?"  
  
I shook my head.  
"I can't even skate, so I guess I'm not really interested in it since I can't play it."  
  
She looked at the clock and frowned "I've got hockey practice in ten minutes, I was going to ask if you wanted to come. I guess I'll go and let you get settled in, since you're not interested in it. I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay. We'll talk more then."  
  
"Yeah. Bye." She waved picking up her gear and leaving the room.  
  
"I think I'm going to like it here." I declared to myself as I started unpacking, at least I had a cool roommate. 


	2. People like you

~* This chapter contains slag terms used to belittle lesbians. Being bisexual myself I don't mean them to insult anyone. I simply found them necessary for this part of the story. Again sorry if this upset anyone.*~  
When Connie got back from her practice I was alone in our room, looking over all the course material I'd been given that morning, trying to get my mind off of things. Particularly the way I'd left things with my long term girlfriend Holly, when I left Georgia. It had been bad.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
"Come on Hol, it's just Minnesota, it's not like I'm moving to the moon."  
  
"You might as well be Kory. When am I going to get to see you? You know my father's never going to put in to be transferred up North."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it? My dad retired, he wants to move back where his family is."  
  
"You could stay here on the base with me. I bet my dad could get approval for that, stay here with me."  
  
"You want me to give up my family and the chance at a great school to live with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Holly I can't do that."  
  
"Well then maybe you don't love me as much as you say you do!"  
  
"Maybe I don't!"  
  
"Maybe we should just break up!"  
  
"Maybe we should!"  
  
"Good, get out!"  
  
"Good, I'm gone!"  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
When Connie walked in I had been reduced to a tear streaked mass on the floor. I was sitting on floor, with my back against my bed and mascara running down my face in a black river. Not a great way to get your new roommate to want to get to know you, I realize, but I couldn't help it. It had been hard for me to make friends when I was younger because I was different, but Holly hadn't cared, she'd liked me anyway. Then I turned fifteen and things between us changed, she was my first love.  
  
I felt a gentle shake of my shoulder and I lifted my puffy, red face. Connie looked Connie looked concerned, her dark eyes cloudy with worry.  
"Are you okay Kory?"  
  
I wiped the makeup off my cheeks with my hands and sat up straighter, I never cried in front of people. It was something I refused to do, since I was little.  
"Connie, hey, I didn't hear you come in. Duh, of course I didn't, I can' hear."  
  
She grinned slightly and sat down next to me. Boy did she smell so good.  
"Are you sure you're alright? You looked really upset."  
  
I sighed.  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Oh, well I've got some time before we've gotta get down to the Cafeteria for dinner."  
  
"The cafe's open already, school doesn't even start for six days." I changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah, but don't get too excited, all they serve before the semester starts is cold sandwiches and burgers. But like I said, dinners not for a half hour, if you'd like to talk."  
  
I just shook my head and got up.  
"Usually when I get stressed out, I normally play my violin for a while, it makes me feel better."  
  
"Can I hear it?"  
  
Yup, she was too cute to tell no. How tragic is it, that I knew the girl less then a day and she was screwing with my head? Taking into consideration, that was not only a stranger but also straight. But then I had always been a believer in fate, so there must have been a reason, I had been assigned to her room rather then Julie's.  
  
So I played for her, starting out with 'The Dance Of The Sugarplum Fairies' from 'The Nutcracker' and ending with a work in progress that I was composing myself. When I was finished, the girl looked awed.  
  
"That was wonderful." She had told me as we walked from the dorms to the dining hall. Honestly it was kind of nice to know, no one had ever heard the song I was writing, but it was good to be told it was liked.  
  
The table Connie led me over too, was packed with kids our age, mostly boys and one girl, all of who I recognized from her pictures. Truthfully, I was genuinely intimated as I sat down and twelve pairs of eyes all focused on me. And I was never one to be intimated by anyone, or anything.  
  
"Hey everyone," Connie yelled standing up an waving for her friends' attention. "this is my new roommate…"  
  
"Kory Montel." A tall boy with curly dark hair finished for her from his seat at the end of the table.  
  
I studied his face, trying to remember if I knew him from somewhere, but I was certain I didn't.  
"Have we met?"  
  
"No, but your parents just moved in next door to mine, I recognized from one of the pictures I saw while helping them move in, I'm Charlie Conway."   
  
"Nice to meet you." I acknowledged, then uncomfortably turned to my chicken salad on pita bread.  
  
A few minutes later I could feel eyes on me again and I lifted my head to see what was happening.  
  
"You're the best at ignoring Portman I've ever seen." Julie had observed.  
  
"Yeah." A short Asian boy added "Not falling for his charm, give him a minute you'll love him, all girls do."  
  
Firstly, I had no idea who Portman was, secondly if he had been hitting on me I hadn't been ignoring him, I merely hadn't heard him. And it's hard to read someone's lips, if you're not looking at them. But it wasn't like I was interested in finding out who Portman was anyway.  
"I'm sure I can resist."  
  
That's when the Latin boy across from me opened his mouth.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Well, baste on the fact that I'm a lesbian." I declared.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment and I could tell they were judging me. Connie's boyfriend leaned over and whispered to her, not knowing that I could hear them anyway, but I would be able to figure out what he was saying.  
"You didn't tell me you were rooming with a dyke."  
  
Gotta love closed minded as wholes. That was why I hated people.  
  
"I didn't know." Connie whispered back.  
  
"But you're sharing a room with a carpet eater."  
  
I pushed back from the table and threw the spoon from my desert onto the plate angrily.  
"It's not something I share with people the first time I meet them and people like you, are the reason why." With that I stormed off. 


	3. Girls just understand

I was our room randomly tossing things into boxes when the ceiling light when on and I turned to see Connie entering the room. She was chewing uncomfortably on her lip and from the way she walked in one would think she was nervous.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked once she was certain she had my attention.  
  
"Packing, I'm going home." I replied rolling up a tee-shirt so it'll fit in my backpack.  
  
"Oh, well Charlie said your parents moved in next to him, so maybe I can come pick you up for the first day?" Connie suggest.  
  
"That would be a good idea, if I was going to my parents' house. I'm going back to Georgia."  
  
"Georgia? Wow I know Guy was a little harsh, but you don't have to leave the state." She joked.  
  
"My exgirlfriend offered me a place to stay before I left. I figure if I go back we can work on things. Besides, why in the hell would I stay here?"  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
"Well Connie let me tell ya somethin', I was led to believe that you Ducks didn't fit in all that well here either, so if the misfits can't except me, then who will?"  
  
"I don't mind, you are who you are. And who you are seems like a great person to me." She put her hand on top pf mine and gave it a small squeeze, a shock traveling my entire body.  
  
I could've just kept packing, I should have. There was no reason for me to stay there, it wasn't like Connie and I were even friends, but for some reason, I just couldn't go. Have you ever looked into somebody eyes and been so hypnotized by them, that you can't get your feet to pick up off the ground? That was just how it was for me, her eyes were just so and still are, penetrating. Most people would seem them as simply basic brown, but if you really look at them, you can tell she can see right through you with them.  
  
Connie gave me a pleading look.  
"Will you stay Kory, please?"   
  
I wondered why she was being so nice to me and if she knew the way she was touching me was making my heart pound.   
"Why do you want me to stay so bad?"  
  
"Well… I dunno, I guess I'm just a believer in fate. There must be a reason you came here and wound up in my room."  
  
That's when I decided I did think love at first sight was possible, because I was experiencing it.  
"Yeah, I'll stay."  
  
"Good."  
  
A few minutes later we were changing into a night clothes and as twisted as it may sound, I repeatedly would cast glances in the mirror in front of me, to get a glimpse of the pillar of exquisiteness behind me. Is that wrong? More then likely. Would I do it again? Let's just say I'm still doing it to this day. There was, is something about her body, the shape, the skin tone, even how silky it seemed, it sort of entranced me. Lust was never something I ever felt, but as my new roommate slipped her tank top down over her firm chest, I felt like I was reading on of those cheesy romance novels. By the time I laid myself down in bed, I was so turned on… maybe I should stop here. I forgot to ask if you were old enough to hear the rest of what was going on.   
  
The room was dark, and I stared up at the ceiling, that had been plastered with posters of Hollywood heartthrobs and TV cuties long before I arrived. The on of my bed being Frank Muniz, I hoped Connie would let me take that down. Maybe I could up a Kristin Kruek picture, that was my idea of sexy. Petite, dark hair, dark eyes, boy that sounds familiar to someone else we know. I was just about to fall asleep when the light on the night stand turned on, waking me fully.  
  
I looked over at Connie and she looked as if there was something she wanted to say, but couldn't get it out.  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She sighed.  
  
"Come on, I've already told ya I'm a lesbian, I don't really have anything else to hide."  
  
"Okay, what's it like?"  
  
"What? Being deaf or gay?"  
  
The other girl looked as if she was debating which question to request answers for, then decided she was interested in everything.  
"Both."  
  
"You're lucky I'm even talking, I love my sleep." I smiled and shifted so my head was propped up by my arm. "I haven't been deaf my whole life, in fact I could hear up until I was eleven. Then one day I snuck down to the pool on my dad's Marine base all alone. No one knows how long I was under the water for before they found me. All I remember was waking up in the hospital and not being able to hear anything."  
  
She looks amazed and her eyes grow wide.  
"You're lucky to even be alive."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I tell myself every time I'm feeling bad about being handicapped. But that doesn't get me down half as much as my sexual preference does."  
  
"You don't like being a lesbian?"  
  
"No, I love it. Girls are easier to deal with, they understand you better, know how you want to be treated and what you need, in more ways then one. You're probably sitting there wondering how I could happy dating girls while I'm trying to figure out how that boyfriend of yours can be satisfying."  
  
"Can I tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Guy?"  
  
I nodded and she broke into a huge grin.  
"He's not very satisfying, I just let him think he is."  
  
"Poor boy." I laughed. "Good night Connie."  
  
"Goodnight." She replied and turned the light off.  
  
I went to sleep smiling that night, at least she didn't hate me.  
~* I was thinking of doing some of this in Connie's POV too, so people can see what she was thinking at parts of this situation. Would anyone like to see that?*~ 


	4. Feeling nobody knows about

Connie's POV  
When I woke up the next morning Kory was still fast asleep. She had one of the those rhythmic breathing things as she slept and for a minute I just watched her. She sort of captivated me, pretty, smart, talented and faced with a world that didn't understand her. I couldn't imagine living in a world that I couldn't hear, but worse living in a world that condemned me for who I happened to be attracted too. With the exception of her outburst the day before, I could tell she been handling it all. I wondered what she was dreaming about, if in her dreams could she hear and if so what did people say?  
  
After I was done analyzing my new roommate I got out of bed and got dressed. I wasn't careful to be quiet like I hade been when Julie was rooming with me, because I knew it wouldn't wake Kory. I brushed my hair up into it's normal ponytail and applied a small amount of lip gloss and headed out the door. Half way down the hall, I heard my name being called and turned to see our goalie.  
  
"Hey Jules." I greeted.  
  
"Guy wants you to meet him at Mickey's for breakfast." My friend stated.  
  
"You know this how?"  
  
"He called my room at 6:30 this morning." She groaned. "The only pleasure I got out of that was seeing my cheerleader roommate fall out of bed to answer then having it be for me."  
  
"Why didn't he just call me?"  
  
"He thought you'd be mad at him for what he said to Kory last night. I guess he figured if he had me talk to you, you wouldn't be able to yell at him."  
  
"Smart idea, I'm still not going out to breakfast with him, but smart idea. I'll catch ya in the dining hall, I've gotta go talk to Guy."  
I walked over to the boys' dorms, buttoning my jean jacket on the way. Trying to think of what exactly I was goin to say to my boyfriend. I couldn't stand narrow minded people, that was something he'd always known. For that reason only I was angry, but then coupled with the fact he was criticizing a very sweet girl with a disability just boiled my blood. Not to mention the fact I was still harboring some lingering resent over a fight we'd had a few days earlier. That had been a silly argument really, well maybe not.   
  
You see Guy and I had been together so long, it had gotten to the point where he was taking me for granted. He was always making plans without asking my first, or taking me places he knew I wouldn't like just because he enjoyed them. The final straw before his mistreatment of Kory had been when he bought tickets to see Britney Spears in concert, knowing not only do I hate her, but I also knew I had been planning on going to the movies with Julie for two weeks. That had caused a huge blow out, ending in tension that had lasted to date.  
  
I tapped on the door of room C23 and heard a familiar voice from within.  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Connie." I replied.  
  
"Oh, come in Cons."  
  
I pushed the door open and found Banks sitting at his desk, busily typing on his laptop and Charlie fast asleep on his bed, mouth wide open.  
"Hey Banks, where's Guy?"  
  
"He went to take a shower, he should be back soon." Adam turned his head from the computer screen. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to cut him off before he went to Mickey's, I'm not going."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Rather not talk about it, may wind up yelling, I don't wanna wake up Charlie."  
  
"I see, but don't worry about Charlie, he could sleep through a Tornado."  
  
"Yeah." I sighed flopping onto my boyfriend's bed. "So what are you writing?"  
  
"The last essay on the books we were suppose to read over the summer." My teammate answered hitting the print button.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it was assigned."  
  
"You're such a goody two shoes Adam Banks."  
  
"So I've been told." He laughed.   
  
"Anyway, what do you guys all think of Kory?" I queried curiously.  
  
"She seems really cool, actually after you left last night, Charlie laid into Guy pretty good. No one had a problem with her, in fact Julie even said 'If I were a lesbian, I'd date her.' Hmm, speaking of which, you don't think Kory would try to hook up with Jules do you? I mean I had to wait like twenty months for her to break up with Scooter, so I could get a chance."  
  
"No, I think you're relationship with the Cat is safe."  
  
" Good, it took me to long to get her, I can't just give up that easy. But I digress, I'm gonna head out, tell Guy I said to put my cologne back where he found it."  
I nodded and the boy retreated out of his room, leaving me alone with the sleeping Captain.  
  
I sat in the room for a few minutes after Banks left. As I sat listening to Charlie snore, I was growing increasingly bored. The unfortunate thing of that being, I was growing increasingly annoyed, that wasn't the ideal situation for Guy to walk into. By the time he walked in the door I was almost triple as angry as I had been.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were going to meet at Mickey's" He kissed my cheek and sat down next to me.  
  
"No Guy, that's another thing you just planned and didn't ask me about. I don't really want to go any where with you right now." I snapped.  
  
"Is this about the Kory thing?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Well geeze Connie, you can't blame me for being paranoid. I mean the chicks a lesbian, it's the same as you rooming with another guy."  
  
"Uh no, see unless you haven't realized, Kory has breasts as well as other body parts, that separate her from men."  
  
"Not by my standards."  
  
I was beginning to get a migraine. Normally Guy is one of, if not the mellowest and sweetest people on the team, it was driving me crazy that he was acting that way.  
"The fact that I'm straight doesn't mean anything to you?"  
  
"I didn't say that." He grumbled "All I'm saying is I don't like the idea of my girlfriend sharing a room with someone that maybe be hot for her body."  
  
" Ugh, I can't talk to you, you don't listen at all. I'll see you later." And I stormed out.  
  
I stumped moodily all the way back to my dorm, my feet hitting the tiled hallway floor so hard, I'm surprised people didn't think there was an Earthquake. I bounced the key to my room in my hand for a minute prior to putting it in the door and turning the knob. As I opened I saw something that held my attention for a time longer then it should have. Kory was standing with her back to me, one of her legs up on her bed as she pulled a knee high stocking up. Her thighs where a beautiful bronze, thanks to the Georgia sun and her skin looking so smooth. I started getting this feeling in my chest, one I had only gotten one other time before that, a feeling I had never told anyone about, not even Guy or Julie. It was a feeling that almost made me weak.  
  
Shaking my head quickly to clear my mind, I slammed the door shut so hard the pictures on the wall shook. The vibrations in the floor caused Kory to lower her leg and turn to look at me, suddenly I could breath again. I put my pissed off face back on again, pushing the images of my roommate's shapely stems to the back of my mind and crossed my arms irately.  
  
"Something wrong Connie?" The girl inquired, pulling a calf length, pink, silk summer dress over her head.  
  
"My boyfriend is an idiot." I responded.  
  
"Of course he is, he's a guy. I think it's encoded in their DNA. Care to talk about it?"  
  
For some reason, I'm not sure what, despite the fact I wouldn't talk to Banks, who'd been my friend for years, I didn't mind talking to Kory about my problems. We sat down on the floor facing each other and I spilled my guts. She didn't say anything until I was done and when she did open her mouth all her words seemed to make sense. I know it sounds trite but I was certain that in few days we'd known one another, she'd become my soul mate. It was like we connected on a level above where genders matter, like she knew everything in my head and heart in two days.  
  
Finally after a half hour of deep conversation, Kory broke the tension with a joke.  
"Men are to hard to deal with, this is way I like girls, we're easier to understand."  
  
I giggled and asked.  
"Is that the only reason?"  
  
She bit her lip and exhaled hard, as if thinking of how to phase the next thing to come out of her mouth.  
"Connie, have you ever kissed another girl?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Would you like to see what it's like, how it feels? No strings attached I swear."  
  
"Okay." It seemed like another person had answered. Connie Moreau didn't kiss other girls, she was straight, seeing the same boy since her mother let her date. Where had the voice that agreed come from? Some place deep in the back of my psyche? I don't know, still to this day don't. All I do know is, Kory's lip gloss tasted like watermelon, I love watermelon. I know that she, parted her lips at just the right time, moved her tongue in just the right ways and nearly melted me into the floor. I was still dumbfounded by her kiss as she left the room for the appointment she had set with the school counselor that day. 


	5. Dorm Daze

Connie's POV  
  
I hadn't seen Kory all day after that, Charlie went home to visit his parents today and  
  
brought her with him to see her folks, not that I'm sure if that bothers me. I mean god that  
  
was a kiss and all, but I'm not sure I would've been able to face directly afterwards. When  
  
I saw her walking toward the cafeteria at dinner time though I slowed my pace and  
  
waited for her. She smiled faintly as I opened the door and I got the feeling that things  
  
would be okay.  
  
"You're not mad at me then?" She turned to me and stopped abruptly in the center of the  
  
dining hall.  
  
I shook my head, there was no real use in trying to have a long drawn out conversation  
  
about why. If I talked to fast, which I have a tendency to do when worked up, she  
  
wouldn't have been able to follow my lips and I would've had to start again. I don't like  
  
repeating myself.  
  
"Let's just not mention it to the team."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
As we approached the table I noticed sitting in his usual seating holding a teddy bear that  
  
said 'I'm sorry' across the front and a yellow rose. I tapped him on the shoulder and  
  
when I put my hands on my hips.  
  
"I hope those are for me because if they are you wasted your money, they in no way make  
  
up for how you've been acting."  
  
To my surprise he just rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing they're not for you then. Kory, I'm sorry for the way I treated  
  
you, welcome to Eden Hall."  
  
Kory looked at my confused, I could tell she was trying to read my expression to see how  
  
I felt about my boyfriend giving flowers and stuffed animals to another girl. Unfortunately  
  
for her I myself didn't know how I felt so my face must not have given anything away. It  
  
was a nice gesture for Guy to try to make amends with her, but why wasn't he trying to  
  
get back into my good graces? I guess I was jealous, I had the right to be didn't I? I mean  
  
Kory was beautiful, smart, talented and getting flowers from my long time boyfriend. The  
  
worst of it is, I think I was jealous that after the kiss we shared she'd take them.  
  
With a shy look on her face she accepted the gifts and sunk into a seat near Charlie. I  
  
wonder if maybe she was more uncomfortable with the situation then I was. Gay girl  
  
kisses straight girl that straight girl's boyfriend apologizes for implying gay girl would put  
  
a move on her. All I have to say is something I have had to say only twice in the entire  
  
time I knew him, Guy was right.  
  
Lucky for us a bright orange flier was dropped on our table and everyone's mind became  
  
distracted. It was advertising the annual end of the summer party called 'Dorm Daze', it's  
  
a tradition, every year right before the start of school the seniors throw this huge party in  
  
the dorms. It can get pretty wild sometimes and some how the seniors always find a way  
  
to sneak kegs onto school grounds. With most of the faculty still away on vacation and the  
  
only adults on the property being the caretakers it always turns out interesting. I couldn't  
  
wait to go. The paper said it was going to be the next night.  
  
Julie and I stood in my room admiring ourselves in the mirror the next night like we didn't  
  
already have boyfriends and were planning on scooping at the party. Kory on the other  
  
hand was no where to be seen and when she did burst into the bedroom she was only  
  
wearing a terry cloth towel. Those legs again, I was certain she did things like that to drive  
  
me nuts.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize you two were still in here."  
  
"It's okay, it's not like we both haven't seen a girl in a towel before." Julie laughed and  
  
went back to brushing her hair.  
  
As my roommate walked past me to get to her dresser the back her hand accidentally  
  
brushed against my skirt clad thigh and I shivered. Wow, electricity. She grinned at me  
  
softly and went to dressing. Not spending must time on her hair or make up she rolled on  
  
some liner and lip gloss, tossed a clip in her long sandy locks and left. Julie followed suit  
  
saying Banks hated to be late for anything parties included.  
  
While searching for my favorite pair of earrings one they left I stumbled on something of  
  
Kory's that I'm not sure I was suppose to find, but I'm glad I did. It was a poem that  
  
really helped me understand.  
  
'In a world I can't hear  
  
There's a girl they can't see  
  
An infatuated girl living inside of me  
  
She pretends that her feelings aren't really there  
  
She fell in love with someone taken  
  
Longs to hear her loves voice  
  
While her simple heart is breaking  
  
She'd give all her senses if given the choice  
  
She'd love this girl like no one else can  
  
Do anything to obtain that forbidden love   
  
To hold Connie's hand  
  
She'd give everything up'  
  
My head started spin, she'd even used my name. I'd been with Guy seven years and her  
  
never once wrote me poetry. Kory was crushing on me, suddenly I needed a drink.  
  
Guy didn't talk to me most of the night, I think he was waiting for my to apologize, which  
  
he should've known me long enough to know never happens. Of course his ignoring me  
  
added to the whole Kory thing was making me doubly stressed. Putting the number of  
  
drinks I had at the party somewhere in the teens. That's the only excuse I can come up  
  
with for my behavior toward the end of the night.  
  
"You like me don't you?" I slurred appearing in front of her out of no where.  
  
The girl's eyes widen and she looked scared out of her skirt. Frantically she began shaking  
  
her head no.  
  
"Yes you do, I know you do. I've got something to tell you..." What happened next had  
  
me labeled and picked on until graduation, I puked on Kory's shoes.  
  
She spent the rest of the night holding my hair back as I prayed to the porcelain gods. Not  
  
exactly the impression I was going for. Kory helped me change out of my vomit stained  
  
clothes as well and again as her skin touched mine I shivered. She didn't stare at my body  
  
like she thinks I hadn't caught her doing for days before. I guess I'm not as sexy drunk,  
  
here I was thinking the way to get things going was the turn green and ralph on her.  
  
"You have pretty eyes." I managed brushing her bangs out of them.  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
"Go to sleep Connie." And turned out the light. 


	6. Fear of more then water

Connie's POV  
  
By the time I woke up the next day the clock radio on my night stand read 11:30 AM in bold red letters. I had hockey practice in a half hour and a report on my summer reading to finish for class the next day. None of those things were easier by the pounding in my head and the fogginess of my eyes. My stomach felt nasty and my mouth tasted sour and I was convinced the room was moving. To top it all off I knew I had made a fool of myself the night before, Kory must have thought I was crazy at the very least she must've thought I was a lush.  
  
I looked over at Kory's side of the room and found her bed neatly made. On the wall beside her bed the posters of Frankie Muniz and Justin Timberlake had been removed and replaced with ones of Kristin Kreuk and Kelly Clarkson. Evidently my roommate has a thing for brunettes, with the exception of her ex-girlfriend Holly, whom is a redhead. She was actually really pretty in the one picture Kory had out where it could be seen. You know the type, long wavy red hair, deep green eyes and just enough freckles to make her pale skin interesting.  
  
After ten minutes of laying on my bed staring at ceiling and waiting for the motion of the floor to subside I realized I had then twenty minutes to get up, dressed and to the rink before Orion sent out the national guard to find me. So I rolled out of bed and stumbled in the direction of my dresser. I don't even know how I managed to take out clothes that matched. Just after I finished pulling on my sweat pants I started to hear a ringing noise.  
  
"Oh great, now my ears are buzzing." I grumbled, then I figured out it was in fact my phone that was ringing. That's when I made the decision never to drink again. "Hello?"  
  
I picked up the phone and balanced it between my shoulder as I applied my deodorant. My balance was off and I wasn't doing a very good job of multitasking. Not that I was sober, but hung over made it nearly impossible.   
  
"You're alive, that's good to know." The voice on the other end sneered. It was my loving and beautiful boyfriend."  
  
"Guy, I don't have time to fight with you, practice is in fifteen minutes and I just woke up. Why are you calling me, I'm going to see you at noon."  
  
"You weren't at breakfast, and like you said practice is in fifteen minutes, the whole team's already at the rink. I figured I'd call and make sure you were coming after how drunk you were last night."  
  
"Ugh, Guy we can continue this argument when I get there, I've gotta pack up my gear, see you in a few." I slammed the receiver back onto the hook and groaned.  
  
Racing around I found all the things I needed for practice and loaded it into my bag. Hoisting the bag onto my shoulder I took one last look to see if I missed anything. That's when my eyes caught sight of a small white bottle on Kory's dresser, Tylenol. Quickly I popped the lid of the bottle and tossed two pills into my mouth, then stuffed the bottle into my bag as well. I hoped it would help with my headache because I was positive if it didn't I would not be able to function correctly at practice.  
  
Just as I reached for the knob, my dorm room door flew open and Kory was standing on the other side with a linen laundry bag.   
  
"Good to see you up." She smiled at me and entered the room. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been run over by an eighteen wheeler." I quipped. "Where have you been?"  
  
"The student laundry, I had to wash my shoes and your clothes from last night. I just pity whoever uses the washer after me, but the clothes smell fresh now."  
  
"Thank you so much, um I have to get to the rink but I'll talk to you later. I'll be like around 2:00 so try to be here okay?"  
  
"Sure." Kory nodded.  
  
"Great." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.  
  
Kory's POV  
  
She kissed me, Connie actually kissed me, granted it was a peck on the cheek, but she kissed me. As soon as her lips touched me my entire body flooded with this burst of energy. I couldn't believe it and as far as I knew she was sober at the time too. I was about to pass out. Suddenly I needed to do something, something to release that boots of adrenalin she'd given me. So I tied my hair back, slipped in a pair of leggings and a sweat shirt and went over to the campus gym.  
  
Since I was a little girl my father had been training me in self defense, so immediately I was attracted to the humongous punching bag suspended from the ceiling of the gym. I was a bit rusty but after a little while I was pounding the crap out of the bag. It's funny to think that my sheer excitement over being kissed by someone I'd been crushing on led me to beat the hell out of things. But it was fun, I had really missed it, in fact I got so caught up in I lost track of time. By the time I looked at my watch it was 1:58, forcing me to sprint back to the dorm.  
  
You know how they say, you can never smell yourself? Well I must've been really rank that day then, because I knew I reeked. When I pushed the door open, I found Connie sitting on her bed biting her bottom lip. She looked up at me and crinkled her nose while a bead of sweat dripped off my forehead. Instantly a smirk came across her face like she'd had this fantastic idea.  
  
Before I knew it I was beginning pushed into the hallway and the door was closed behind me. At first I was very upset but then Connie stuck her head back out into hall and said,  
  
"Hold on I'll be right out."  
  
When the door opened again a few minutes later, my roommate had a back pack in one hand a gorgeous light blue scarf in the other. She made me turn around and she tied the scarf tightly around my head like a blindfold.   
  
The second I couldn't see my blood began to run faster, as I was on the verge of panic. When you can't hear you rely on your other senses and when one as valuable sight is taken away on top of it, you feel helpless. I started getting anxious and my stomach tightened. I couldn't hear or see, and I wanted to scream, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. As the hand slipped around mine I relaxed, allowing Connie to lead me.  
  
When we stopped I felt the humidity in the room rise, the air felt wet and sticky. We hadn't gotten into the car so I knew we hadn't left school property, but I had no clue where we were. Finally the blindfold came off and I was allowed to see where I'd been brought, that made me panic again. Connie had led me to the Eden Hall pool.  
  
"Connie, I can't go in the water, I'm scared of the water." I looked at her, on the verge of tears. "I… I… haven't been in the water since the day I almost drowned."  
  
The girls dark eyes filled with sympathy and rosy lips curved upward.  
  
"I won't let you drowned Kory, trust me." Her hand brushed my arm.  
  
Her touch, she had a calming touch and I went into a full body blush.  
  
"I can't go in because I don't have a bathing suit."  
  
That's when the dark haired beauty held up her backpack.  
  
"I got you covered."  
  
Soon we were in the changing room slipping into the swimsuits she'd packed. Connie had given me a hot pink bikini that showed off my belly button ring. One Connie hadn't even known I had, but from the glances she was giving me I could tell she liked the way I looked. She pulled me into the kiddy end of the pool and I clung to the side, my hands shaking.  
  
"Relax Kory, you're not even in deep enough to go under if you sat down." Connie grinned, swimming over to me.  
  
I nodded and forced a smile.  
  
"I'm breaking up with Guy." She declared out of no where and I was shocked.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It's been a long time coming, we've been together so long it's time to just break free. Besides, I'm sort of falling for someone else." The girls arm came around my waist and Goosebumps formed on my stomach. Her skin was so gentle and soft, it felt like a butterfly landing on my flesh. Her eyes were full of passion and she licked her lips as she pulled me toward her.  
  
"Constance Moreau are you trying to seduce me?" I looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I am, is it working?"  
  
I nodded again and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.  
  
"How do you know nobody's going to walk in here and catch us like this?"  
  
"Simple, the pools still technically closed until tomorrow, I picked the lock. Growing up with the friends I had you learn things like that." She kissed my mouth and neck  
  
"Connie are you sure…?"  
  
"I am." She stated untying the strings the held my bathing suit up. "But I don't know what I'm suppose to do, you'll have to lead here."  
  
That was the day I officially ruined the world's strongest love, the day I converted Eden Hall's Juliet and placed myself in the roll of a female Romeo. That was the day Connie had her first true lesbian experience and it was at my hand. 


	7. Blackmail

Connie's POV  
  
I was having such a hard time breaking up with Guy, it was like I knew I had too, but every time I was near him I forgot what I was suppose to say. They say old habits die hard and I guess Guy was like a habit to me in those days, something that I was so use to having there that I felt naked without it. But Kory was so understanding, she didn't push, she knew I'd finalize everything when I got the nerve.  
  
We spent romantic nights together in our dorm playing kissy face and cuddling or enjoying a fun night out at some teen spot away from campus, where were less likely to be seen by someone that knew us. It was wrong of us to hide when I could've just told the team and Guy everything and it would all be out in the open, but sneaking around made it more exciting. Unfortunately something was about to give way, nothing could stay fun forever and we were bound to get caught.  
  
The two of us were sitting across from each other in a back booth of a small diner called Joe's, basically the other side of the districts version of Mickey's, when two boy's in orange and purple letterman's jackets entered. I recognized them instantly as Ethan Marlow and Tim Daily, starters for the Aspire Preparatory Pirates the Ducks league rivals. They walked toward the table with obnoxious smiles stopping behind Kory, facing me.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here, Lady Duck out on the town without her lover boy?" Ethan, the pirates captain sneered crossing his arms.  
  
"Ugh," I groaned. "shouldn't you two be stealing candy from a baby or swindling old ladies or something?"  
  
Kory hadn't heard the jerks walk up behind her, or their rude greeting so she gave a confused look by wrinkling her brow. I gestured for her to turn around so she did, instantly her expression soured as well. She'd never had the misfortune of meeting the Pirates before, but it was pretty obvious just by the way the stood, that they weren't likable people.  
  
Kory looked back at me and asked.  
  
"Who are these guys?"  
  
"Ethan Marlow, Tim Daily this Kory Diana Montel, my um girlfriend." That was the first time I'd ever introduced her as my girlfriend, normally I just called her my roommate because most of the time Guy was around. I have to admit it was sort of strange to say, but it always felt good to finally let someone else know.  
  
That however sparked interest in both of the opposing team players a they scooted into the booth with us, Tim sitting near Kory and Ethan near me. I saw the fear flash through my love's eye, not knowing these boys well enough to know if they were merely intrigued or if they were the type that would drag us into the street and brutalize us in a hate crime. They didn't string us up or burn us, so that was a good thing.  
  
"Oh please, don't toy with us." Tim put an arm around Kory's shoulder and she cower away slightly.  
  
"Toy with you?" I shook my head lost.  
  
Ethan replied.  
  
"Hot lesbians Moreau, that's every guys dream."  
  
"Well you can keep on dreaming then, because I don't share." Kory spoke up, staring straight into Ethan's light eyes threateningly.   
  
I was starting to worry about if Kory was going to maintain, I knew she was all into martial arts and the last thing I wanted was for her to go all karate kid on them. I mean I'm sure my girl could handle herself, I'm just not sure if she could handle herself against a pair of large angry hockey players. That was one of the last things I actually wanted to see.  
  
"So, Connie, how long have you and Germaine been broken up?" Was my relationship with Guy such a huge thing that people from other schools like Ethan knew about it or was it just a lucky guess?  
  
"That's none of your business!" I snapped as Kory started fidgeting.   
  
"Really? I take that to mean, this little escapade is am affair? Gee, I bet that would cause some trouble for the team. I hope that doesn't slip out. Though it would benefit us and the rest of the Pirates, now I'm perplexed."   
  
I gulped and Kory's face went ashen, even not being able to hear she still knew a threat when was made. I felt my insides start to shake and the adrenaline began to curse through my veins. I was so nervous I couldn't even form words, luckily Kory could.  
  
"What do you want, to keep it quiet?" She bit her lip and twirled a strand of her graham cracker colored hair around her finger agitatedly.  
  
The boys looked at each other as if discussing their answer with their eyes, then Tim declared.  
  
"Every man's dream." After that the two went home and left Kory and I alone. That was blackmail, that was disgusting, we'd have to talk about it. 


	8. She left me, for a girl

Guy's POV  
  
I was fairly certain I had a girlfriend when I started school that year. I just couldn't tell you what happened to her, one minute we were 'Guy and Connie', the next 'Guy where's Connie'. If I remembered correctly she was really beautiful with long dark hair and deep set eyes. She had this perfectly straight snow white smile and this body that could make any male think improper thoughts. And when I wore too much cologne she'd crinkle up her nose and make what I call 'the bunny face'. Yeah that was the girl I remembered, that wasn't the girl I still had.  
  
It was hard really to admit I was losing her. I loved her, I had most of my life. From the first day of kindergarten when I forgot my lunch on the bus and she shared her PB&J with me. The funny thing is, I hate peanut butter. I ate it that day though, I would've eaten dog-food if she'd offered it.  
  
I can't remember when I honestly admitted to myself she's slipped away but I think it may have been the day of our ten year anniversary. The day I had worked up the nerve to ask her to marry me. I couldn't wait to settle down and I was certain that once I slid that ring on her figure she'd revert back to my Connie, the one I had missed.  
  
I knocked on her door and heard a sigh from within, but no invitation to enter. I knew Kory had gone to the mall with Charlie and then the two were going to visit their parents. So knowing Kory wasn't inside and fearing nothing of just walking, I pushed the door open. Connie was sitting at her vanity fiddling with her gorgeously long, silky, hair and my breath hitched looking at her. I lost track of all time and space for that brief second.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to just walk into a girl's room?" My girlfriend griped without turning her face from the mirror.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"What's the worst that could've happened? I walked in while you were changing? It's not like we've never seen one another naked before."  
  
She rolled her eyes and dropped her hair to apply what looked like a fourth coat of lipstick.  
  
"You're a pig Guy." Then she went back to brushing.  
  
I had been called allot of things in my life but a pig was not one of them. Normally it was 'Guy, you're so sweet.' 'Guy, you're so romantic.' and my personal favorite 'Guy, why can't all boys be like you?' Yup, never before that had I been called a pig.  
  
"Why don't you wear it down, I love it when you leave your hair down." That of course prompted her to swiftly twist it up into a bun.  
  
Connie sighed again and rose from her vanity seat, finally giving me a full look at her. Her dress was knee length black satin that was cut low in the front. She looked fantastic, I mean fantastic. The small velvet box containing the simple sapphire ring I'd bought brushed against my leg in my pocket and I couldn't wait to get her to the restaurant and pop the question.  
  
I was so suave the night, pulling off charm that would've made James Bond jealous. I helped her on with her shawl, held doors and pulled out chairs. I did everything the right way, yet nothing went according to plan. I guess I should've just saved myself the embarrassment and spent the night in the dorm watching horror movies with Banks and Luis.  
  
We arrived at the fanciest restaurant around, five minutes late for a reservation meaning we were stuck waiting a half hour for a table to open up. When one was finally made available to us it was the crumbiest in the entire place. That didn't matter though, I was there with the most beautiful girl in the place, Connie Moreau could make a sewerage treatment plant seem less nasty.  
  
The elegant eatery I had selected didn't seem to impress her either. I'd brought her to the Minnesota club, the place the varsity had pranked us at Freshmen year. Luckily by that night I had a part time job with Charlie at the skate shop and a credit card that still had a hundred dollars left before it's limit. I even pre-calculated the price of our meals, knowing we both always get the same entrée with meant there'd be money left over for dessert.  
  
When the waiter came to take our order I smiled and waved him closer to me.  
  
"I'll have the prime rib and a coke and she will have the baked stuffed chicken breast also with a coke."  
  
Connie's face contorted and she shook her head.  
  
"No, I'd like the grilled salmon please and an iced tea."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The waiter nodded taking the menus and left us.  
  
"Thanks allot for asking me what I wanted Guy, you really are such a chauvinist. What makes you think I wanted you to order for me anyway?"  
  
I looked at her wearily across the table. Had what I'd done really been that bad?  
  
"Un Con, you always get the chicken, I didn't even know you like salmon."  
  
"There's tons of things you don't know about me. But as for the salmon, I dunno if I like it either, I've never tried it. I just feel like a change, I feel like I've been stuck in a rut for a long time, it's time for something different."  
  
I should've gotten the hint right there, she'd been with me so long I was probably part of her rut. It makes sense to be now that that was a subtle way of telling me she'd out grown me, but I was too stupid then to realize, too and too in love.  
  
While we sat and waited for a our food to arrive we were visited by a member of the Aspire Prep Pirates, Tim Daily. He walked over to out table with his date on his arm and grinned candidly at Connie.  
  
"So you're here with your boyfriend, I take that to mean you expected our offer."  
  
"Ew, gross." Connie made a face as if she were going to gag and Tim looked insulted.  
  
"What offer?" I asked puzzled, neither answered me.  
  
"So then you're going to tell him on your own?" Tim gestured with his eyebrows.  
  
Now my interest was really peeked  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
My girlfriend's face paled and her lips got tight. I could see her whole body stoop. Tears started to well in her eyes and she looked sickly, instantly I began to worry. I reached over the table for her hand.  
  
"You can tell me anything Connie, I love you."  
  
Suddenly she started sob, her voice straggling and her body retching as she spilled her heart to me.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you Guy, I didn't want this to happen. Kory and I didn't plan on falling in love, we just did and I'm I so sorry."  
  
When she fled the restaurant in a storm of tears I was too dumfounded to follow her. I couldn't believe it, I still to this day can't. I'd lost the love of my life, the one person who ever meant more to me life itself. She'd left me, for someone else, a girl at that. What was I going to do? 


	9. Breaking up is hard to do

Kory's POV  
  
I was sitting enjoying the quiet, reading that night. I know what you're thinking, 'Kory you're deaf, it's always quiet to you.' That's not funny, by the way. Anyway, I was thumbing through the pages of The Return Of The King, relishing the down time and trying to distract myself from the fact Connie was out on a date with her boyfriend when the door flew open. Light from the hallway flooded in and pictures rattled on the wall as she slammed it.  
  
I gave her an angry glare as my framed photo of me and Charlie at a cookout at my parents fell off the wall and smashed on the floor. My father hates my new best friend so the chances of me getting another opportunity to take it over were slim. Yet before I could scold her I saw the pink streaks on her cheeks, someone had made my girl cry.  
  
Scooting off my bed I walked over to her and brushed away a tear that was rolling down her face. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Connie just shook her head, walking past me to my violin, which sat in the corner of our room, in it's open case. She plucked it from the it's leather holder and carried it back, holding it out to me. "Play for me?"  
  
Still confused I took the instrument from her and spun the desk chair around to sit. Connie deposited herself on the floor in front of me and bit her quivering lip. Her chocolate eyes were so dark and clouded they looked almost black, it scared me a little to see her so unhappy.   
  
I closed my eyes and brought the bow up, feeling the gentle vibrations as I drew it across the strings. Playing always made me feel better when I was upset, I hoped it helped her as well. When I opened my eyes again I noticed she'd shut hers, the lids fluttering lightly and her body swaying. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, I figured it was time to ask again what was the matter.  
  
Lifting the bow from the violin and resting it against the side of the chair I licked my lips to talk. As soon as the music stopped, Connie's eyes popped open. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"  
  
"Guy knows." Her words were wobbly and her now re-opened eyes where huge as saucers.   
  
"Oh." I exhaled hard, pursing my lips. "So, you're broken up?"  
  
She nodded drawing in a trembling breath. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I… I just left him sitting there at the table, I didn't even give him the chance to say anything. I can't believe I did that, I just ripped the love of my life's heart out and served it up to him."  
  
"It had to be done." I tried to console her by placing a hand tenderly on her slumping shoulder.  
  
Connie shrugged off my hand and glared at me like I'd just told her she was stupid and her breath smelled. "Kory, do you know what it's like to hurt someone you care about? To know that you caused them so much unnecessary pain in spite of the fact that you're the one person in the world that's suppose to protect them from pain? God, for all I know I made him cry! Or worse he could be wandering the streets right now, depressed and angry."  
  
"Well aren't we worth it?"  
  
"I don't know if anything's worth the look that was on his face, that heartbreaking look."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"What do you want me to tell you Kory? How furious I am at myself for telling him, or at you for putting me in this position? He was the love of my life, can't you understand that? I loved him more then anything and I just broke up with him for you."  
  
Her words stung like a punch in the face. The love of her life? I knew Connie and Guy had been Connie and Guy for years, but I never thought of them as soul mates. Hearing her talk about him like that cut deep into my heart like a hot knife through butter on a warm summer night. I thought we were connected, thought we had something special. If Guy was the one true love, what was she doing with me?  
  
"I see, well I guess I'll leave you alone for awhile, you can just sit here and try to figure out what exactly is going on in your head right now, because you've got me all mixed up and that's not a feeling I like."  
  
"No, you stay, I'll go." My, I don't even know what she was at the time, stood and walked toward the door.  
  
As I slammed it behind her, I slid down the wall to the floor. My body sort of crumpled like a dirty shirt. I would not cry, I did not cry, I do not cry. But I wanted to.  
  
Connie's POV  
  
It was cold that night, so cold polar bears would've said 'Fuck this!' and retreated to the warmth of a fireplace. So I have no idea what I was planning on doing when I made my escape from the dorms. I was still wearing my dress from dinner and hadn't even thought to grab a jacket or a wrap. I should've been shivering, but I didn't, I should've been covered in goosebumps but I wasn't. The feelings inside me were boiling so hot, it kept me warm.  
  
As I passed the boys' dorm I happened to catch a glimpse of Portman and Fulton walking out. Not knowing if they'd spoken to Guy yet, I didn't want to be spotted and forced into a conversation. I tried to sprint into the dark but tripped, hindered by the high heals I was still wearing. Quickly I kicked them off, jumped back to my feet and ran down the alley between the dorm and the library.  
  
I scarcely noticed the campus lights that shone down on me as I walked barefoot over our a velvet lawn. To me it was all dark and the blades of grass between my toes did little to settle me down. Finding a bench in the quad I sat and stared up at the sky and the stars seemed to be laughing at me. It seemed they were calling out to me, teasingly 'You've really got yourself into it this time Constance.'  
  
I must have been of my rocker that night because no only was I certain the stars were talking to me, but I answered them back. That's right, I didn't want to talk to my friends, but I conversed with inanimate objects. "None of this would've happened if she just stayed in Georgia. If Kory never moved here, Guy and I would still be happy together. She ruined everything, I ruined everything. I don't know whose fault it is, I just know this isn't how this is suppose to be. What am I going to do?"  
  
The sky didn't give me any answers that night and honestly I didn't really expect it too. I knew I must've hurt Kory with the way I'd acted and it hadn't even crossed my mind when I was in the room. I had such strong feelings so her, she'd given me the things that Guy never could and I'd crushed her too. I felt horrible about that as well, yet there was really nothing I could do about it until I figured things out for myself. I needed to get my emotions in check and ask my heart what it wanted, who it wanted. I needed to figure out who I was truly in love with. 


	10. What I deserve

Guy's POV  
  
My scrambled eggs turned to sawdust in my mouth as she entered the lunchroom at breakfast the next day. She was the enemy, the Janis faced betrayer, the one who stole my girl. Kory said not a word to anyone as she past our table without sitting. The slender blonde taking up occupancy in a chair in the back of the cafeteria where the band ate. She hadn't even looked me in the eye and I was glad. I wanted the guilt to fester inside of her until she couldn't bare it anymore. I craved the satisfaction of knowing the shame was destroying her life as she'd ruined mine.  
  
"What's wrong with Kory?" Julie asked Charlie with milk dripping down her chin.  
  
"I don't know." Our captain shook his head perplexed. "Last time I talked to her, she was in a great mood."  
  
I snorted angrily and poked a grape with my fork. "Maybe she's miserable because she knows she wrecked my life and may break up the team."  
  
Everyone looked at me slack jawed and confused, it was obvious neither Kory nor Connie had mentioned anything to them. It wasn't just my back they were going behind. The other's had been deceived as well. Maybe I hadn't been to blind to see, no-one had.  
  
Like usual Averman was the first to speak. "What in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I cheated on him… with Kory, Averman." A whisper came from behind me and I turned in my seat to see Connie standing at the foot of the table.   
  
Her hair was messy, her eye bloodshot and her lips were puffy. She looked like she hadn't slept all night or stepped foot in the shower that morning. Any other day if I'd seen her looking like she was in that much pain, I would've run to her, that day I couldn't bring myself to do it. I could scarcely stand to look at her.  
  
How could she hurt me so badly, someone she claimed to love? More so, how could she have her lips on me one minute and her the next. To touch with hands she'd had roaming another girls body, it was disturbing. I was so angry I wanted to scream, to pull my own hair out, to do something. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
The rest of the team stared at her dumbfounded, I knew no-one had any idea what to you say. What do you say to a girl that ripped out the heart of one of your friends? For Charlie it was worse, he'd known Connie longer then I had, Kory was his neighbor and I was possibly his best friend.  
  
"You did what?" Goldberg formed words with his mouth full of Cheerios.  
  
"I've been seeing Kory, behind everyone's back."  
  
Julie gasped and dropped her fork. "Wait a minute, we were rooming together for three years and you never saw fit to tell me you're gay! Connie Moreau that's disgusting."  
  
"How could you do that to Guy and to us?" I never thought I'd see the day when Dwayne was upset at Connie, but it was that day.  
  
My ex flinched liked she'd been punched and blinked her eyes. She hadn't expected our resident Cowboy to speak against her, I could tell. As steely eyes stared at her with confused and heated expressions her bottom lip began to quiver and I felt satisfaction in knowing she was in pain, like she had put me in.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just…" She bit down hard on her bottom lip and spun on her heels running out of the cafeteria.  
  
Connie's POV  
  
There was so much I wanted to tell them right then. Somehow I couldn't get my mouth to form the words. My tongue wouldn't shape the sounds. I had gone to breakfast with the intention explaining everything, of letting the team know that had pushed that part pf me away so long that I needed to let free. I wanted them to make up their own minds about me and Kory and all that had happened. When it came down too it, I just couldn't articulate it.  
  
I went back to my room and flopped onto my bed with a whimper. I felt so guilty but I had made my choice. I was bisexual, I couldn't deny myself that any longer. I'd been with Guy for years, but I had to explore that side of me. I wanted Kory…  
  
That's when I found the note, resting on my desk. I was in her handwriting, graceful, elegant print.  
  
'Connie,  
  
I guess you could say I'm taking the coward's way out by leaving you this letter, but I don't know what else to do. I don't want to fight with you, or cause you anymore trouble then I already have. I want you to be happy and it's obvious now that can't happen as long as we're together. You're not ready for this and I can't just be a toy you play with when the mood strikes you. I'm moving back in with my parents that's where I need to be right now. Please don't try to talk to me in the hall, I don't want a scene. I just want this to end it's evident by the way you acted last night, so do you.  
  
Kory'  
  
That was the last time I ever heard from her. By the time I got back from practice that night all her things were gone. I tried to talk to her a few times in class but she ignored me. I guess being deaf worked to her advantage, she play it off like it was simply because she didn't hear me.  
  
Things with the team were tense for a long time. It was divided by those who were for Guy and other's that were on my side. Charlie was the most mad at me, since I broke the heart of both of his best friends. It took a while but eventually I was able to get out on the ice without fear of who was going to check me at practice.  
  
Kory moved back into the dorms a month later. Not my room of course, she bunked with the cheerleaders. I guess the squad captain found out how graceful she was and convinced her to join them. Rumor had it that the two became a couple shortly after, but neither confirmed it. She even got the team to forgive her, well everyone but Guy. Don't ask me how.  
  
Basically I was left with nothing. No chance of ever getting Kory or Guy back. Sometimes I look back on it now and think, that's what I deserved. 


End file.
